Barry Landes
Barry Landes was a psychologist who, for a time period including Day 5, dated Kim Bauer. Kim began dating him after she went to him for therapy with regards to her shock over her father's faked death, and they eventually entered a committed relationship. Landes and Kim's father Jack Bauer shared some tense moments in Day 5, though Landes seemed to become friendly with Jack after he saved the lives of him and Kim during the Sentox nerve gas attack on CTU Los Angeles. Before Day 5 When Jack Bauer was "killed" when Dale Spalding tried to take him into custody, Kim Bauer was devastated over her father's death, as her mother Teri was murdered by a traitor several years earlier. Kim started to go into depression, and despite support from Audrey Raines and Chloe O'Brian, they just made her worse as they were a constant reminder of her father. Kim's boyfriend Chase Edmunds, who had lived with her for years, finally packed his bags, took his daughter Angela and left her. Kim began seeing Barry, and he helped her cope with the death of her father. Eventually Kim was able to get over her grief and see better things in life. After many sessions with Barry, Kim realized they had more than doctor/patient confidentiality and the two began dating. Day 5 cope with the death of Edgar Stiles.]] When Kim was preparing to leave Los Angeles with Barry, she got a call from Audrey Raines requesting for her to arrive at CTU Los Angeles. Originally Kim didn't want to go, as both her parents were killed there, but after Barry convinced her it might be important, Kim agreed to go and take a later flight out of the city. Kim and Barry arrived at CTU, and Audrey had them placed in an office. Audrey told Kim that her father was still alive, and that he had staged his death 18 months earlier. Kim was shocked at the news, and also felt very hurt. When Jack arrived at CTU, he took an immediate dislike to Barry, due to his age difference with Kim. Barry refused to allow Kim and Jack alone, until Kim asked for him to leave. Before leaving CTU, a lockdown was initiated when terrorist Ostroff gained access to the building. When Jack discovered that Ostorff had Sentox VX nerve gas released in the building, he had Bill Buchanan order an evacuation. However, Bill and Kim weren't able to exit the building and they went to the situation room, one of the sealed areas. Along with Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian, Jack, and Audrey, Barry and Kim witnessed the death of Edgar Stiles. When Chloe had trouble working, as the death of Edgar effected her deeply, Barry helped her cope with the situation and get her back on task. When the gas began to break through the seals, Jack decided to climb through the walls and flourish the gas out of the building. Kim worried for her father's safety, as she believed he would get killed by going in a contaminated area, but Jack returned as he was unable to reach the air conditioning system. Lynn McGill and Harry Swinton agreed to act as sacrifices by having Lynn exit the holding room in order to access the air conditioning system. Lynn was successful, and Kim and Barry looked in depth as they witnessed Lynn and Harry die on a computer screen. After CTU was no longer a hot zone, Barry and Kim exited the building, but Barry thanked Jack before leaving. After Day 5 Kim and Barry terminated their relationship following Day 5. Kim later moved on to marry and have two children with Stephen Wesley. Live appearances Landis, Barry Landis, Barry Category:Living characters